Finding Home
by Baka Akurei-kun
Summary: Megatokyo fanfic.  Emerald and Akurei find themselves stranded in Japan with some oddly familiar companions...
1. Chapter 0: Voices In A Dream

Disclaimer: Megatokyo and all characters originally appearing in said webcomic are the property of Fred Gallagher. I do not own Megatokyo or any of it's characters.

Okay, now that I'm done with the disclaimer, there are a few things I would like to say before we begin the story. I co-wrote this with my friend Eidolon Twilight Princess, using her OCs Akurei and Emerald. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it isn't too bad. Sorry for the short chapter, I wrote this at about 1:30 in the morning and I still can't think of anything more to do with it, so short it shall remain. Well, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 0

Voices In A Dream

**Akurei's POV**

_I lay, unable to move, in the white void. Faces I had never seen before drifted past me; I heard flashed of speech from voices I had never before heard…_

"_Where can we go now…"_

"_I've never felt like this before…I don't know what to do…"_

"_PH33R M4 M4D L33T SKILLZ…"_

_Everything went silent, the torrent of faces and voices replaced by the image of a hauntingly beautiful girl._

"_Will you be willing to risk it all...for just one chance…", she said, her voice echoing off the unseen walls…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke with a start, breathing heavily. Looking around I found myself in the exact same place I had drifted off. The familiar sights and sounds of the Otterbein Lobby in the midst of that glorious time called Otakon greeted me; I almost instantly felt at home. I was surrounded by fellow Otaku, most of them in cosplay, and one of them heading toward me at a rather alarming pace.

"BAKA, how could you fall asleep in the middle of Otakon?!", demanded Emerald.

Me and Emerald-chan had been best friends for several years; having grown up in a suburb about 30 minutes outside of Philadelphia affords one excellent access to anime, manga, and cons. Unfortunately it is not a situation taken advantage of by nearly enough people, and a lack of fellow anime geeks cemented our friendship.

"Sorry, I guess I haven't been getting enough sleep with all these summer cons.", I said sheepishly.

Emerald-chan poked me viciously in the ribs. "You need to get some sleep, it's not going to do a bit of good falling asleep here, especially when the line for the Masquerade is already all the way outside."

I bolted up, "Dammit! How could the line be that long already, it's only 5:30?! The Masquerade doesn't start until 7!"

"Nevermind why, just get your butt over there," Emerald grabbed my wrist and started dragging me in the direction of the Masquerade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment we arrived at the apartment we had rented for the con I collapsed onto the couch. It was 1:30 in the morning, and we were both wiped out after almost 17 straight hours of workshops, panels, and of course the dealer's room.

"Geez, I don't know how we survived today," sighed Emerald, sinking into a chair opposite the couch.

"I know what you mean, today almost killed me," I smiled, "but it was worth it." I eyed Emerald's messenger bag, which was almost bursting with Kotaro plushies and various shojou manga.

Emerald stood up, "I can't stay up another minute," she said, starting toward her room. I did the same, heading to my room on the other side of the apartment.

"At least tomorrow's not going to be as intense," I said, half to myself.

I closed the door behind me and turned off the light. With a contented sigh I once again collapsed onto my bed, remembering the day's events.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard her voice again, echoing in my head.

"_Will you be willing to risk it all...for just one chance…"_

End Chapter 0


	2. Chapter 1: Robot Boys And Plushie Toys

Disclaimer: Megatokyo and all characters originally appearing in said webcomic are the property of Fred Gallagher. I do not own Megatokyo or any of it's characters.

Okay, I know that first part wasn't very Megatokyo-related. For anyone wishing to flame me for that reason, take a close look. It says Chapter 0. That means it's a prologue of sorts. Not part of the actual story. Okay, this chapter isn't very MT either, but things are just getting started. I'm sure that, with time and quite possibly a little counseling, you will be able to bring yourself to forgive me. If not, please direct all flames at Eidolon Twilight Princess, as she wrote most of this chapter. Now, on to Chapter 1!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Robot Boys And Plushie Toys

**Emerald's POV**

"You're doing it _again_." Akurei put so much emphasis on the last word it caused me to jump.

I sheepishly dropped my Kotaro plushie back into my messenger bag. Cold grey eyes stared at me intensely, as if daring me to retrieve my beloved plushie. The gaze softened when Akurei realized I was going to behave at least for a little while.

"Tell me again why we're going all the way to Japan?" I asked, bored as hell as I sat in the window seat next to my fellow otaku.

Akurei grinned, "You'll see!"

Great…I'm trapped next to the Demon-Boy and have a really bad feeling about this.

"Trust me, Emerald-chan," he said, giving me a devious grin.

I began to fidget in my seat, "I can't take it anymore!" I snatched my bag, pulled out my black baseball cap with a pair of Kotaro's ears on it along with my plushie and poster of him, and giggled happily as I placed the cap on my head. "Yay, Kotaro!"

Akurei face-palmed in response. "Something tells me this is going to be a _long_ ride…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He actually stomped his foot. "No. There is no way I'm going to sit here and let you buy that thing."

I pouted. "But Akurei-kun," my eyes widened as I did my best puppy-dog pout, "he's so kawaii though! Please lemme get him!"

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna put up with one of those EDS robot boys!" Akurei raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do? Pretend it's Kotaro and-" I cut him off by shoving a sandwich in his mouth.

"Aero-baka…" Grumbling, I turned my attention back to the EDS robot. "Hmm…I think I'll call you Vivi!"

Akurei finally managed to spit the sandwich out. "You know he's probably gonna be into guys, right?"

I punched him in the shoulder. "Owww! What was that for?!"

"For calling my Vivi gay," I replied indignantly.

"Well, think about it. He's meant to be used with dating sims. Who do you think would want to play a dating sim with guys?"

My eyes widened in horror. "That's right. Yaoi fangirls…or gay guys. Your choice."

"You're making it up." I purchased the EDS, first making sure he wouldn't start hitting on Akurei, and we left the store.

"C'mon Vivi." I laughed as the robot smiled at me. "I'm Emerald."

Vivi looked at me with dark purple eyes. "Nani?" Akurei translated for me. The silver-haired robot was soon programmed with an English module. "Emerald-san, Akurei-san."

"I'm getting kinda tired." Akurei yawned. "How do we get to that great uncle of yours' house?"

"Uncle Kaythor lives this way." I began to lead the way. "Come along now, Vivi-kun. Baka."

"Seems kinda creepy, staying with your great uncle. You sure he's not…weird? You probably won't want him getting to robot-boy here before you do." Akurei joked.

"You're asking for another sandwich." I growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reached my great uncle's after we passed an awesome store called MegaGamers. I swore to myself I was going to check it out the next day. Akurei seemed edgy as we climbed the stairs to the empty apartment. I had called Kaythor and he had said he was out for a while and we could stay in his guest apartment while we were in Japan. I opened the door and let out a happy sigh.

"Good. Separate bedrooms." Akurei looked at Vivi. "What about your little toy? Are you gonna take him and 'play' with him?" He received a swift kick in the shins for that one. "Ow!"

I scowled. "You're sharing a room with him." I then headed outside. "I'll be out for a bit. Don't wait up."

"Do I ever?"

"No, not really."

Akurei looked at me. "Hey…be careful."

Giving a curt nod, I headed outside.

End Chapter 1


End file.
